September 2003 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-09-?? ;Comments * Peel mentions his favourite record at the moment is the new album from Camera Obscura. *Peel mentions playing Jerry Byrd on the radio, whilst living in Dallas. *Peel plays the Orion track by Miika Kuisma at the wrong speed of the whole song, but then corrects it by playing at the right speed after the Stickmen track. *Peel plays the The John Peel Samba record by Edmundo Ros And His Orchestra given to him by listener Maximilian, who asks why his name is John Peel. Peel explains the history of given the name and says it was named after a huntsman. John Peel, the huntsman name, was later used in a 19th century song called D'ye Ken John Peel. *Peel mentions by the time the next programme of October 2003 (FSK), he would be a grandfather. Peel's grandson, Archie Ravenscroft was born on 24th September 2003. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Miracle Chosuke: Loop (CD - The 7/8 Wonders Of The World) Dim Mak *Jeff Mills: The Extremist (DNA Mix) (v/a CD - Tresor Never Sleeps) Tresor *Fall: I Wake Up In The City (5xCD - Touch Sensitive... Bootleg Box Set) Castle Music *Knifehandchop: Fakin The Punk (CD - Rockstopper) Tigerbeat6 *Camera Obscura: Keep It Clean (CD - Underachievers Please Try Harder) Elefant *Sanchez: Rude Boy (7") Jasfar *Golden Virgins: Renaissance Kid (7") Rex *Darlin's: Take Me Dancin' (v/a CD - Root Damage) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Stin: Soormey (O-Ji-Mix) (v/a CD - Desi Nation: A Collection Of Nu-Bhangra Grooves) Stern's Music *Jerry Byrd: Memories Of Maria (7" - Invitation (To Love)) Monument *DJ C: Conscience A Heng Dem (12") Mashit *Frank Black And The Catholics: Massif Centrale (CD - Show Me Your Tears) Cooking Vinyl *Duran Duran Duran: unknown *Miika Kuisma: Orion (Original Mix) (7") Joof (Peel plays it at the wrong speed of 45 rpm) *Stickmen: City Is Dead (v/a CD - Mess: A Compilation Of Music From Tasmania) Outcast *Miika Kuisma: Orion (Original Mix) (7") Joof (Peel plays it at the right speed of 33 and a 1/3 rpm) *Naked Casino: Patter Of Feet (shared 7" with Little Robot Voice - Naked Casino / Little Robot Voice Split) Static Caravan *Pork Torta: Swami (CD - Butchie-Pac) Bloat *Loudon Wainwright III: A Year (CD - So Damn Happy - Live) Sanctuary *Edmundo Ros And His Orchestra: The John Peel Samba (LP - Ros Album Of Sambas) Decca *Abdullah K: Trip To The Boom (shared 12" with Society Suckers - Abdullah K / Society Suckers Split E.P.) Amex *Fall: Sons Of Temperance (5xCD - Touch Sensitive... Bootleg Box Set) Castle Music *Hospitals: Don't Panic (CD - The Hospitals) In The Red *Blue Bells: Come Along (7") Upsetter *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: The South Of France (CD - Sleep / Holiday) Sanctuary *Subwave: The Visions (12" - Dirty Dozen / The Visions) Tech Itch *Rip-Off Artist: In And Out (CD - In Through The Out Door) Tigerbeat6 *Monade: Un Secret Sans Importance (CD - Socialisme Ou Barbarie (The Bedroom Recordings)) Duophonic Super 45s *Robert Wyatt: Old Europe (CD - Cuckooland) Hannibal *Winelord: Scorcher (CD - Winelord) Bloat *Senor Juan B: Una Cerveza! (12" - The Chihuahua Theme / Una Cerveza!) Chihuahua File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-03-09 ;Length *2:00:29 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2003 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Speed Moment